Bloody Bastards
by LeWritter
Summary: Set in the Guardian's timeline. A story describing the fall of Berlin. Will Zimmerman meets the Bloody Bastards , the Sanctuaries hired mercenary group.
1. Chapter 1

No one knew how it all started. The virus mutated so fast and spread at such a alarming rate that patient-zero was lost through the masses of infected brought in. At first they tried to contain them and treat them. But those infected we're growing more aggressive and more powerful for them to be held under control. Next step was to eradicate those infected and hope that the disease will be stopped from extending. Cities will have to be evacuated while the military will try to keep the situation from escalating. It was Berlins turn to be evacuated. The Sanctuary Network sent Will Zimmerman to help with the evacuations. But here , like in the rest of the world , things escalated too fast for the army to handle.

A cold winter wind touched Will's face. He needed a bit of fresh air and to stay away from all the chaos that unravels around him. Survivors are flocking from any direction. In case the infected started to gain more ground inside Berlin , the German army set and the Sanctuary network set the evacuation area in the Charlotteburg-Wilmersdorf borough. Set neat the center of the city , this borough its surrounded completely by waters and it links with the rest of the town using bridges. The military destroyed almost all the bridges , keeping those that connect the C-W borough with the Moabit borough , for the survivors to use to arrive in the safe zone.

He leaned on the surface of a wall and tried to detach himself from all the chaos. The way things escalated caught many off guard and now they must struggle to save as many as they can. But winter arrived and supplies are running low. Plus the weather makes things even more complicated , sometimes forcing the aircraft to stay on the ground.

Breathing heavily , he observes how in front of him , his breathes become visible in the form of small clouds of steam. The first lights of the morning start to reach his face , feeling their warm for the first time in a few hours. He looks at the sun and lets out a large gasp of air. It's time to go back to work.

Magnus sent him here to help the Berlin Sanctuary with the evacuations and research. She also told him before he left , that he will also have some back-up. At first he thought that maybe , the Big Guy or Henry will be sent with him. He remembers how hard was for her to say their name. _The Bastards_. A information search on them came out almost empty. The only piece of file that he found , only mentioned their name. Magnus went on a mission in Mexic and was accompanied by them. The rest of the file was erased. It seemed that their presence was being kept well under wraps.

But there are more important manners to attend to than thinking about a group that is only mentioned in one document. Entering the building again , he made way through the crowd of people that occupied the entire area of the warehouse. Looking at their faces , he saw the same expression. Fear. He could only see the fear in their eyes. And nothing else. Their hope seemed to have drained away , leaving behind only hollow bodies. They saw what the virus did and how the military couldn't stop them. He stopped in front of a young mother and her child. The girl couldn't be more than four years old. The mother looked like she was in her early twenties. But he saw they weren't moving. Moving closer , he was startled when he realized that they weren't breathing. Moving quickly to check for a pulse , Will pursed his lips together in resignation as he made the verdict. Both of them were dead. They waited to be rescued. And now are dead. A cloak over their bodies was the only thing he can do.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention. Turning around , he saw a medium stature seized man , in his twenties , short blonde hair that connected with a small beard and with light blue eyes. The man immediately addressed to him.

" Dr. Will Zimmerman? " Said the unknown man.

" Yes? " Will said , questioning the man back.

" Great. Philip Beike." The man said extending his right hand towards him. " Helen told me to look for you around here. "

" Sorry. Magnus didn't told me about you." Will said , observing a small smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

" Aye. She did. But I think she might have used a more general term that my actually name. I'm the leader of _The Bastards_. " Philip said , knowing that now , Will knew that his presence was announced.

" And who are they? " Will questioned him. He wanted to know more about them. Only their name made Magnus uneasy in her chair.

" Let me introduce you to them. And after that I will tell you more about us. " Philip gestured with his right hand forward , asking will to follow him to his team.

At the entrance of the warehouse , four persons stand out from the rest. They weren't scared. That was the first that jumped out , when Will saw them. The second thing was that there were three men and a women but none of them seemed very old. They were all soldiers or formers soldiers. Will could tell by the look on their faces. Most of the people here frightened , scared by what the infected were and what they were capable of. But will could see little or no emotion in their eyes. As he was getting near , he realized that even Philip, who was taller than him , was small in comparison to one of them. The man was a mountain and had the look of a dog ready to strike. The only thing needed was the command. He was the first to be introduced.

" Ralf Grunewald. He is responsible with the fireworks." Philip said pointing at him. That last comment made the giant smile.

" Nice to meet you. " The giant said , taking will by surprise.

The next person was a little smaller but he had the same deranged look the giant man at the beginning. Short curly hair , small beard and with a muscular build , the man didn't even bother to look at Will , preferring to look inside the warehouse.

" Romildo Jiminez. And don't expect for him to talk too much." Philip passed without even bothering to look at Romildo.

" Ganelon Cantin. " For Will Canelon seemed to him the most normal to him , besides Philip.

He was laid-back , large smile on his face , always talking to the last member of the group. Like the rest of them , he also seemed to have some military background. Muscular , he was also the smallest of the men. But that didn't seem to bother him. The man was confident and you could tell only by the way he was gesturing and acting. Reaching to him , he gladly grabbed Will by the hand and shook his hand , putting some strength in the grip.

" So you are the one our lady boss is so worried? " Ganelon winked as Philip pulled Will onwards.

A large hand landed on his back , causing Will to stumble and almost fell to the feet of the last member of the group. If Philip seemed to best normal of the men , she seemed to not belong at all with them. Small in stature , long curly red-hair , hazel eyes and a somewhat fragile build , she seemed to be too fragile and innocent for a group like theirs.

" And this is Sarah Kastner. " Will smiled as she shook Sarah's extended hand. Taking two steps back , Philip gestured to the group with his arm towards the group before pursuing to finish his introduction. "And we are the _Bloody Bastards_."

* * *

Will sat at a table waiting for Philip to come back. After meeting his team , Philip invited Will to discuss more and sent his team to eat and rest before going on their mission. His decision was respected and his team left the warehouse , accompanied by a member of the Berlin Sanctuary , and headed towards their assigned rooms. As will was going deeper in his thoughts , mostly concerned by the infection , he didn't notice the cup of coffee Philip extended to him. Philip noticed will succumbed in his thoughts and called him by his name.

" Dr. Zimmerman? " Will snapped back as he heard his voice and looked at him a bit surprised.

But as he saw the cup of coffee he was offering him , Will nodded and took the cup of coffee in his hands. The warmth of the hot cup of coffee brought some of his senses in his hands. Despite wearing gloves , they proved to be almost useless. Taking a sip of coffee , he felt how his entire body reacted to the hot liquid. He felt how he can again move properly again. Looking at Philip , he noticed how he pulled out a cigarette and lighted it up in front of him. Smoking was one of the bad habits he couldn't stand. But being in a more open space , the smoke didn't bother him as much and choose to not say anything regarding that matter. The silence between the two men was broken as Will addressed his guest.

" So… How long have you known Magnus? " Will asked , deciding to take things slowly.

" I've known her for about three years and worked for her since then. We met her when she went on a mission in Mexic." Philip paused as he let out a puff of smoke from the cigarette. " Back then we we're mercenaries. Working for the highest bidder. For us it didn't matter what was the purpose of the mission. We we're only in it for the money. "

"I tried to find information on you guys but it seemed like you guys never even existed." Will looked at Philip with a puzzled look.

" Oh... We existed alright." Philip couldn't help smiling at what Will said. " Somalia , Mexic , Congo , Thailand , Libya , Venezuela , Nicaragua , Irak , Afghanistan. The last with the German Special Forces. The rest with them. Each of us deserted because of different reasons from their respective countries and we're branded as traitors in Jiminez case." Philip didn't seem to bother to talk about these.

" We met in Irak. We we're part of a mission involving the French , Germans and Brazilians. Jiminez is a expert in Hand-to-Hand combat. Ganelon was our sharpshooter. Ralf was the fireworks man. Sarah in communication , while me I was their leader. The mission went wrong because of some misleading information and we we're forced to witness something that neither of us could have accepted. That's when we decided to leave the army and go rogue. Hired by different governments we we're deployed in several countries , bought to offer protection or to annihilate a target." Will saw no remorse in Philips eyes. He didn't regret anything he done. Philip continued his story. " Magnus heard about us and hired us to offer her protection and maybe even to kill some targets. Things went out of hand in Mexic as some drug leader had a very dangerous abnormal and decided not to give it to the Sanctuary. We killed him. And all of his men. When we left , there was not a single breathing body in that building except us and Magnus. "

" Magnus let all of that happen? " Will couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" She actually made the order. From that mission , she hired us as the Sanctuaries personal elite squad. She offered us a large sum of money to accept only the Sanctuaries missions. Also , she used her connections to be allowed back into our countries. " Philip said as he finished his cigarette and crushed in the ash tray.

" I can't believe Magnus went along with all of these. " Will said , obviously repulsed by her previous actions.

" Peace is something hard to maintain. Sometimes there are certain actions that need to be taken. That's our job. To keep the Sanctuaries hands clean. We take care of the more dirty jobs. Jobs that the Sanctuary isn't proud to admit. Magnus also asked us to keep the mission details to ourselves. She wanted to know as less information as possible. She doesn't like it but we're necessary. We are the necessary evil in their plan in their plan to maintain the peace between humans and abnormals. You can judge her or us as much as you like , but the things we've done were for purpose that required drastic actions." Philip ended.

As he finished his story , he rose up and left the table , leaving Will alone. He was a bit shocked about what he just found out. But he needed to put all aside. They will be really useful in all this. A peaceful and moral approach to all this infection is the wrong course of actions. They aren't facing humans anymore. They are facing a enemy who was ruthless , deadly and growing in numbers. As Philip said , drastic actions might be needed.

* * *

_**This is the first chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews and feedback are welcomed as always.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Sorry for the late upload. Been very busy lately but i managed to finish this chapter. This is the second chapter of the story. If you like the story and the characters in this past few days I managed to put the basis of a more longer story involving the Bloody Bastards. Share with me your thoughts and if you want that or not)_**

* * *

The comfort of his bed made him slowly slip away into a dream state. He was exhausted. Since his arrival in Berlin , it's been only work and work , almost no rest and a lot of coffees. His mind started to feel the exhaustion as he found it difficult to keep focused and while some information slip his mind. Philip watched him failing because of the fatigue and decided for him it's time to rest. A few hours of sleep and he can come back but until then he is not allowed to interfere. Will was shocked by the his decision and tried to protest but in a moment of clarity he realized he was right. Pushing himself to the limit wouldn't be to no-ones advantage. Plus Philip already showed him that his capable of handling the situation very well. Since his arrival have went more smoothly and his team had been standing on guard and helping survivors settle in the warehouse. While Sarah entered her role , coordinating the soldiers and making plans in case of a security breach. Maybe it was time to rest. He felt how his eyelids were heavier and heavier until they finally shut. He felt how his muscles started to tense down , while his body slowly recovered. But it didn't last for long.

The sound of an explosion sent him flying up from his chair and towards the door. Pulling it open quickly , he started to run down the stairs , heading for the warehouse. Something exploded and he didn't know why. He was breathing heavily as he entered the warehouse , slowing his pace. Trying to grab his breath , he heard Philips voice calling for him.

"Dr. Zimmerman. We have a problem." Grabbing will by the shoulder , he helped him move towards the briefing room.

It was chaos around them. Soldiers were trying to keep things under control but the lack of information about the information made the survivors restless. Rumors started to spread through the survivors. All of them were regarding the infected. That the military decided to strike-back , organizing a counter-attack on the infected. Or that the military lost control of the city and the infected were moving towards them. No one knew. The survivors started to ask questions about the explosion. Children started to cry and slowly people started to be more edgy. The situation was on the brink of spiraling out of control. Philip looked around , seeing the chaos unraveling in front of him. His heart started to accelerate and left Will alone for a second , whispering something in a soldiers ear. The soldier nodded and immediately headed towards the mass of people who were on the verge of losing their patience. Pulling his gun out , he shot a fire towards the ceiling. He made his point loud and clear. As the survivors fell on the ground , covering their heads in instinct , a single bullet restored order. Despite being a temporary one.

Philip returned to will and the two continued to walk in a rapid pace towards their destination. Occasionally , Will looked back , watching the survivors laying on the floor but still nervous and afraid. As he reached the door of the briefing room , Philip opened it , entering the briefing room , where Sarah and a German commander were looking at a screen. What they saw , made Philip and Will stop in their tracks. Slowly approaching the monitor , Philip saw the reason of the explosion. Thousands of infected out-numbered the defenders of the nearby borough and passed their defenses.

Grinning his teeth , he slammed his fist violently in the table , cursing in the privacy of his mind. While Philip choose to let out his frustration , Will was left speechless. Covering his mouth with his hand he saw how merciless the infected were. Through the mass of infected that were still crossing the bridge in the nearby borough , he saw the bodies of the dead soldiers laying on the ground. They were mutilated. Limbs pulled away from the bodies. Blood was covering the streets or the half-eaten bodies. Will was disgusted as a infected kicked the head of a soldier and made it roll on the ground.

A few seconds passed until will broke the silence and asked the dreaded question.

"What now?" Will said.

"It's only a matter of time until the infected will reach the bridge to our borough or find the subway system. In this pace , we will not mange to evacuate all the survivors and us." The German commander was looking on the ground , feeling defeated and helpless.

"Sarah put the boys on the line. " Philip finally calmed himself down and decided to speak.

"Okay." Sarah responded and immediately started to alter the frequency on the radio. "Got them." Sarah moved away from the chair and left Philip to sit and speak to them in the mic.

"Okay boys. You heard the explosion?" Philip spoke in the mic.

"What the hell was that? New Year is only a three weeks away." Ganelons voice was heard in the speakers.

"I know. That was the sound of thousand of infected over-powering our defense in the Moabit borough and making way towards us." Philip said.

"Our time to shine?" Philip recognized Ralfs voice in the speaker.

"Ralf , Ganelon and Jimínez meet you at the bridge. Me and Sarah will meet you there. Bring everything. I will instruct the commander to order the evacuation of the Moabit and increase the speed of the evacuation here. We will provide cover and protect the bridge until everyone than we will blow up the bridge. Understood?" Philip asked and got the okay from all of his team-mates. Getting up from the chair , he and Sarah were already halfway to the door , when Philip turned around and asked the commander.

"Tell your soldiers to retreat. It's time to get out of this hell hole." With that he and Sarah exited the office and went to leave the warehouse. Every eye in the building was on the two of them , hoping for an answer but all they did was ignore them.

When they arrived , the bridge was already full of people and soldiers trying to evacuate. Philip and Sarah were fighting the tide , as the large crowd was making difficult for them to reach the other end of the bridge. Unable to make any progress , Philip grabbed Sarah by the hand and started to force his way through the crowd. Using his free arm and his body he started to push people out of the way. Ignoring the cursing that was addressed to him , Philip couldn't help thinking that this people don't know that they are the ones that will save their asses.

When they finally reached the location , Philip and Sarah they found the rest of the Bloody Bastards at their assigned positions. Philip quickly checked to see if everything was at its place. A M50 guarded the bridge and was in Jimínez hands.

"Think you can handle it?"Philip asked his colleague.

"Rusty."Pulling the handle , putting the first bullet down the barrel. "But I can manage" Jimínez said.

Ralf was at his position , taking cover behind the wall of a building , from where he can have a clear to anything that made the mistake to come down that road. Around him , the snow that started to pile up but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. Sitting calmly on a wooden box , he was puffing the last smokes of a cigarette while at his side sat the armory that will be used on the infected. A large ammunition box for his beloved MG4 , a small pile of grenades and two pistols.

"Where did you get that?" Philip said amused , pointing towards a bottle of Höhler on his side.

"Found it in my med pack." Ralf responded , taking a sip from the bottle afterwards.

"It doesn't matter where we are." Philip paused to finish preparing his gun." You always manage to find one of those." Philip said , smiling as he left to occupy his position.

"You got this all wrong .I don't find them."Ralf waited for Philip to look at him before raising the bottle up with a large grin on his face. "They find me." Ralf ended his pleading , with a large gulp of alcohol down his throat.

Ganelon was position on the top of a van , with his signature Savage 110BA. From that location he had a clear shoot on any target coming from any direction. Philip passed him , not even looking at the French sniper. Ganelon didn't seem to notice Philip. His breathing was very slow and his eye was prepared to lock on to anything that didn't seem to look human.

While the big guns were his team-mates job , Philip and Sarah were each carrying a ARX 160. Sarah took her position near Jimínez , aiming for a street near Ralfs position. She was responsible with covering Ralfs back in case the infected find their way. Meanwhile Philip was around the corner of a building near Ralfs position.

"I hope it wouldn't be Nicaragua all over again. You hear me Sarah?" Ralf said , turning towards the red-head who was making herself comfortable.

"For the hundredth time Ralf… I told you I sneezed."Sarah said , rolling her eyes back.

"How the hell do you sneeze precisely when 10 men were firing after me?" Ralf said , almost yelling them.

"The same way I will if you don't stop complaining." With that Ralf put his cigarette out and got back to watching for any sign of infected.

With no one else arriving from the borough , The Bastards assumed that no made it and were now prepared to shoot anything that came in the sight. The sound of a voice in his comm , broke Philips concentration and looked to respond.

"Will?" Philip said in his comm.

"Philip. We have bad news. It seems like the explosive device is not here." Will said and Philip flipped.

"Then where is it?" Philip screamed in his comm , catching his team-mates attention.

"At the other bridge. The military considered that one bomb was enough." Will tried to explain the situation to Philip , who barely managed to calm himself down.

"How long will the evacuations take?" Philip said , rubbing the side of his temple , trying to calculate their next move.

"Around 2 hours." Wills response didn't make his decision easier.

"Make it faster. We will hold them back as long as we can." Philip said.

"Will try the best we can. Good luck." Philip closed the call. "You heard him. It seems like we would close today." Philip said to his team as he resumed his position.

"Great." Philip heard Sarahs voice in his comm."Here they come." Her words pointed the enemy , as one by one , infected civilians begin to come from the distance and from roundabout streets.

It was the first time any of them saw in person an infected. They heard stories and rumors about what they were capable and the recent images and videos they were shown seemed to back those stories. Moving in slow pace , they seemed to notice _The Bastards _in the distance , waiting Philips order to unleash hell on the street. Philip saw how the infected were more concerned with their more closer surroundings , searching and observing the buildings as they passed by them. In his mind Philip choose the moment to attack. A red car , situated approximately a hundred meters from their position , was the closest they are allowed to come near before issuing the order. No one in his squad knew what he was thinking and as the order to fire continued to not be called , their nerves were taut with anxiety as the infected closed on their position.

Philip ignored what was happening around him and each time Sarah or Ralf asked about the fire order , he only responded with "Not yet." The red car was the only thing he was focused on. Everything around him became less important. The moment the first infected reach that point , a barrage of bullets will be poured down the street , with the sole purpose of killing anything that they hit. And then the moment came. A zombie reached the front head of the red car and Philip did what he said he would do.

"Open fire!" Philip said in his comm , and all hell broke loose.

Immediately bullets began to fly down the streets towards the group of infected who were heading towards them. The moment the bullets hit their target the first bodies began to fall to ground. Alerted more by the sound of the guns firing than by the death others like them , more infected started to appear and large mob of infected were running down towards _The Bastards_. But the large number of infected made it almost impossible for _The Bastards_ to miss a single bullet. Ralf was laughing almost hysterically , as his bullets were hitting their targets and the bodies began to pile up on the street. Jimínez on the M50 wasn't just killing his targets , he was destroying them. The bullets from the M50 were causing serious damage to the infected as body parts started to fly through the air. Ganelons aim was perfect and rate of his shots was a lot faster than a normal sniper. The moment a target of his was hit , the next was already on his aim and with the bullet already leaving the barrel. Laying down his gun for a few seconds , Ralf decides it time to use a little more power and takes a grenade in his arm. Pulling the safety ring , Ralf was on his feet and the grenade was ready to cause more damage. The explosion from the grenade killed a small group of infected , as the dust was begin to settle down. A large grin on his face , obviously satisfied by the result.

Despite the number of infected , _The Bastards_ managed to easily repel their attack. The precision and ease with which _the Bastards_ finished the infected made this confrontation to end in a short space time , making the short confrontation between them and the infected to end in a bloody but well-deserved victory for _The Bastards_.

"No time for celebrating. Others surely heard and will have the entire Berlin infected population on us." Philip said , making sure that his team wasn't becoming over-confident and keep their focus.

"And here they come!" Ganelon spoke in his comm , spotting more infected.

Philips jaw almost dropped in shock. The first time was easy but now is going to be a lot harder. From as far as his eye can see , infected were storming down the street , also appearing from other connected streets. They'll need to hold them back. Will and the military needed more time to evacuate. Behind , he could hear how the frequency from which the choppers left increased. They just needed a little more time.


	3. Chapter 3

He saw how the large mass of infected was making this way towards their positions. The sound of the battle must have drawn them. Ganelons going off was the sign to attack. No order was needed. Immediately as Ganelons bullet hit its target , the Bloody Bastards reacted and started to fire in the infected. The infected were easy targets as the bullets were hitting their targets and body after body of infected were falling to the ground. But with each infected killed , another five would take its place.

Philip grinned his teeth together as he was struggling to keep his focus. Despite striking the enemy with all they got , they still were getting closer to them. Philip signaled to Ralf to who immediately took two grenades and removed their safety rings. The target was right in the middle of the infected. Quickly disposing the grenades , Ralf remained where he was , wanting to see the impact of the grenades on the infected. Two massive successive explosions caused chaos where they hit. The place where the grenades exploded was full of dead bodies. Ralf sadistically smiled , satisfied by the impact. But the victory was short lived , as the growling sounds of the infected could be heard from down the street. Suddenly through the tower of smoke , another wave of infected started to run towards them. But this time they seemed more hostile and faster.

Despite possessing superior weaponry , the Bloody Bastards were having a hard time in keeping them back. Threatened by the enemies superior numbers , Philip was starting to consider retreat back on the other side of the bridge. The street the infected were using was full of dead bodies. The stench of death riddled the air while the ground was a gruesome image , a testimony of what the Bloody Bastards were capable of. Soon just only a few sounds could be distinguished. Everything else has become irrelevant. The noise the bullet made when piercing a infected or when the it managed to miss its target and hit the structure of a car . The sound of the lifeless body falling on the blood soaked ground. Empty cartages of bullets slamming on the sidewalk in a recognizable metallic noise. They were so succumbed , Philip almost didn't heard the Will's voice in the comm.

"Philip. The last survivors are boarding the helicopters. Try and retreat back in the warehouse. We will be waiting for you there." Will said.

"Got it." Philip answered , closing the channel after that , switching it back to that of his squad."Evacuations are almost ready. We need to move back towards the warehouse." Philip said.

"How the hell will we do that?" Ralf yelled in his comm , immediately after he threw a grenade towards the infected.

"Do you still have that Devils Belt device of yours?" Philip asked in his comm.

"You bet your ass I do." Ralf answered , clearly enjoying the idea. "Cover me." And Ralf left his position , heading towards the infected.

"Try not to hit him." Philip ordered in his comm.

Running down the street , he ignored the bullets that were flying by his head. He only one thing one his mind and that was a car to connect the grenades to. Trying to spot the perfect candidate for his improvised bomb , Ralf spotted the perfect car , which was also close to him. Making way towards him , Ralf didn't notice how only just a few yards away from him , infected were falling to the ground at a incredible rate. In order for his plan to work , he needed to place the belt on the engine and then run as fast he could. But only just a few steps away from the car , a sudden pain in his neck made his slow down.

"What are you doing?" Philip screamed in his comm.

His legs began to fell heavy and soon , he was under the impression that his entire body doubled and then tripled its weight. His knees began to get softer and he was trying desperately to stand up. He didn't know the reason for what was happening to him. Feeling with the tip of his fingers the area where he felt the pain , he found the cause. Grabbing it with his fingers , he pulled it out of neck and dropped it to the ground. A small needle impaled in its neck. He felt how he was having a hard time breathing. Turning towards his colleagues , he tried to talk to them but he was unable to move his right arm. Or to speak. Inside his mouth, his tongue got swollen. He was on the edge of death , only able to see or hear.

He didn't saw how close the infected were to him and was only just a matter of how he will die. That's when he heard it. In the confusion of inaudible sounds filling his ears , he managed to distinguish the sound of a gun firing. And that's when it all went black.

* * *

Ralfs body fell to the ground , after a bullet pierced his chest , putting an end to his suffering. Philip and Sarah watched in shock , as the infected immediately swarmed towards Ralf lifeless body. Jiminez stopped firing and looked at Ganelon. Smoke was still coming out of the barrel of his gun. On his face could be seen the struggles of keeping back any emotion. No one said anything. They knew that had to be done.

"Let's move." Philip said in his comm , as he took his gun and left his position.

He was followed by Sarah and Jiminez , while Ganelon didn't even budge.

"Ganelon , what the hell are you doing?!" Sarah asked him through her comm.

"I'll hold them back. Just go." Ganelon answered , before taking his comm off and throwing it on the ground.

Sarah just looked at him , as he started to fire once again towards the infected. Philips hand on Sarahs arm , snapped her back to reality and his look said everything. Philip just shook his head. Ganelon made his choice and there was nothing they can do. Sarah took a last look at Ganelon before she continued to run. Behind her , the noise of Ganelons gun could still be heard. Each gunshot meant one less infected. The effort Sarah put in holding back her emotions was tremendous.

Philip didn't sketch a single emotion , as he saw the building where the helicopter was waiting for them. There was no joy in the death of his friends. But behind him , the sound of the infected getting closer to them caught his attention. Their growls caught his attention and they still had some running to do to reach the helicopter in time. And the infected seemed to get closer and closer to them. They were faster and it was only a matter of time before they would catch them. But a sudden pain in his right arm , caused him to grin. Trying to figure out what was the cause of the pain , he quickly realized that what hit Ralf , happened to him as well. The death of Ralf quickly came to his mind. The stings effect could be seen immediately. Realizing that he didn't had a lot of time , Philip turned around and started to shoot manically. Sarah and Jiminez both stopped in their tracks and watched as Philip was putting all of his bullets in the infected. None of them could understand what Philip was doing. They were so close to the helicopter. Jiminez pulled his gun up and started to shoot towards the infected as he moved alongside Philip. Sarah took a quick glance behind her and saw the helicopter , preparing to leave. Inside the helicopter Will was gesturing towards them to come , screaming inaudible words at her. But she couldn't leave the behind. She nodded and joined Philip and Jiminez in shooting the infected.

Will was sitting on the edge of the helicopter and he saw Sarahs refusal. His jaw dropped in shock as he saw the three remaining members of the Bloody Bastards shooting the infected. A german sergeant put his hand on his shoulder and yelled , trying to make himself heard.

"We have to leave." He said.

"We can't. They need our help." Will said , as he tried to leave the helicopter but the sergeant didn't let him.

"There's no point." The sergeant said and pointed his finger towards them.

Will turned around and saw Philip fall to his knees. The effect of the sting was starting to take its toll on its body. He was now struggling to hold his gun up and point it towards the infected. On his side , Jiminez line of ammunition was reaching its end. As he finished his ammo , Jiminez disposed the gun and pulled from a side pocket , a massive knife. Sharing a final look with his friends , he let out a large roar and headed towards the infected with just a knife. Sarah quickly picked up Philip and tried to make it towards the helicopter.

Moving through the mob of infected , Jiminez was swinging his knife in all directions with no real target. Despite only wielding a knife , he managed to do a lot of damage. The cuts from the knife were deep and soon behind him , puddles of blood started to form as bodies started to pile up. But each time infected he killed , he was injured by another one. Soon his back was almost full of scratches and made him lose speed. Barely seeing anything , Jiminez was near his end. A missed swing , left him vulnerable and the claws of a infected slide down his face and neck. The force of the strike ripped his jaw off , leaving the tongue to hang from his mouth , blood dripping of it and the place where the skin was ripped along with the jaw.

Unable to see what was happening behind her , Sarah tried to carry Philip to the helicopter before he finally succumbed to the wound. The entire weight of Philips body fell on to her , as he lost the ability to move his feet. Both of them fell to the ground just a few meters away from the helicopter. Will jumped from the helicopter and moved to help Sarah up and pull her away from Philip , who was barely keeping his eyes open. Will saw that there was nothing to do for Philip and tried to pull Sarah in the helicopter. But she was struggling , refusing to leave Philip behind. In the end , Will managed to put Sarah in the helicopter and signaled towards the pilot to leave. Slowly the helicopter started to lift itself off the ground as the infected tried desperately to reach them before they took off.

From inside the helicopter , Will could see how the infected managed overrun the entire base. Taking altitude , he saw the destruction. Building collapsed to the ground because of the bombing , while the streets were full with infected. Fires started to spread in certain areas , bringing buildings to the ground. As he took a final look at the former German capital , will pulled the door and closed it. They managed to evacuate a part of the population. But still a lot of people succumbed to the virus , while others died fighting them.

But Will knew that many survived because of the actions and sacrifice of a small group of men. The only survivor was sitting next to him. She had tears on her cheeks and while the edge of her eyes were red because of the crying. In the end , the physical exhaustion and weakened mental state was too much and she slipped in a deep sleep. Will looked at her and sighed. He knew that when she will wake up , her first thought will be that everything was a dream. But he will be there and will tell her that everything was real. That she and her fellow Bastards defended the last bastion of Berlin , protecting and saving a large group of survivors from their death. He will tell her that she was the only survivor.

* * *

**And with this chapter this story has come to its end. Sorry for the late update but the recently I lost the desire to finish this story. That's way when you will read it you will see that is rushed towards the end. And I'm sorry for that. But I hope that won't push you away from my next project.**

**I said that this story is over but that doesn't mean that the Bastards story is over. I will write a new one. This time set in the right timeline. While I was writing the second chapter it came into my mind to write a longer story about them. My mind was immediately bombarded with ideas , things I want to include in the new story , elements , characters and so on.**

**In the end I decided to write in the form of a tv-series. It will be written in the form of "episodes". A episode will consist of three chapters. I've decided to post the "episodes" on Mondays. I don't have a idea about how long the story will be. Also the story will be split in two. The first part will consist of 7 "episodes"(**_**21 episodes**_**). That's when I will take a two week break from this and decide the rest. I have the ideas for the first 8-9 episodes and by judging the reaction to the story , I will decide if the story will be sole one or if it will be continued in more stories(**_**seasons**_**).**

**And with this I announce that I decided to put the Falling Skies fic ( **_**Europe Skies **_**) on hold until I finish the story. My profile will be updated along the way with information about the series , pictures of the characters and so on. The first episode is finished , so I decided to launch the story next Monday on the 7****th**** January. **

**Hope you will tune on the story.**

**~LeWritter~**


End file.
